


Territorial

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Omegaverse Ordained [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Hux, M/M, omega!kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux isn't the only one.





	Territorial

Hux is regularly amused by the marks his omega leaves all over him, wearing them as badges of honour. He’s secure enough in his own position not to see his omega’s aggressive tendencies as a threat to their relationship, or to his ‘power’.

Well. ‘Power’ is a nebulous thing. It’s true that Hux is the Alpha, and traditionally he should be the one leaving love-bites all over his mate. He should be growling other Alphas away from him, or whispering words of control into his ear as he fucks his mate into a puddle of glee.

And Hux does. He does hold him down and growl _mine_. He does paint purple over white, and rub his scent all over his omega.

But he also doesn’t stop Kylo from doing the same in return.

It’s… nice. It’s nice to feel teeth and lips making his skin burn with the ardour his lover feels. It’s nice to have Kylo bristle just _slightly_ if an omega or a beta walks past, and lingers with their eyes too long on his mate. It’s nice to know his omega is as strong as _any_ Alpha. Able to punch the living daylights out of any challenger to their bond.

Hux pushes his hand down Kylo’s spine, feeling it curve, listening to the sigh.

Kylo rubs his cheek against Hux, demanding affection wordlessly, and Hux makes him wait only a moment before he indulges him. He’d never thought an omega could be as strong as Kylo, but he’d been pleasantly surprised. And sure, it was sometimes a little intimidating to see someone as ripped as Kylo in a more dominant mood… but Hux knew it made every moment of submission all the sweeter.

And it did not hurt at _all_ to feel he was as important to Kylo, as Kylo was to him. 

Yep. His omega is perfect, and that’s all there is to it.  


End file.
